Becoming Queen is hard
by Rach1998
Summary: Aurora comes from Galma not intending to find love. But she does and someone doesn't want her to.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out over the water. Narnia seemed closer on a map. I had no other choice. I wasn't running away. M y father died just a week ago. I had no one to protect me from the Glama prince, which wanted my hand, so much that he used every means possible to fend off others.

'I don't know why you wanted to come my dear,' scoffed my mother

My mother. Sept-mother in fact. Annoying, bossy and very stuck up. My father only married her because it was good for the kingdom. On his death bed he admitted that he loved her in a way. I very weird way i guess. She was going to be Queen instead of me. I would become Queen once i married which as whenever i liked. Though i do get a say in what happens i the council meetings and i am a highly regarded member.

'Have you been even listening to me,' she snapped.

'Sorry just nervous,' i sighed

'Well you shouldn't be you're not getting married,' she cried

I glared t the ocean. My step sister. Olivia was dying to marry King Edmund or High King Peter of Narnia. Good Luck. Olivia was a smaller version of my step mother. Whose name didn't suit her. Angela was a kind name. Not for an overly obsessive person who is not the least bit kind.

'Mother i don't have a necklace to go with this dress,' cried Olivia

The dress was beautiful. The dress on Olivia not so much. I turned away.

'Aurora didn't you have a necklace that matches this dress,' said Angela.

'No' i slipped my necklace off.

'I am sure you did, the one your mother gave you,' she glared at me.

'I left that at home. Not to lose it' i lied

'Mother i saw it she took it off so you wouldn't see it,' cried Olivia

'Give me the necklace,' she snarled

'No'

She grabbed me and pushed me to the side of the ship.

'Give me the necklace or i will push you in,' she whispered.

I shakily gave her the necklace.

'Good girl,' she said in sweet voice.

I storm off to my cabin. I jumped into my haemic and started swinging myself.

'Miss what's wrong?' asked my maid Stella

'Aurora, call me Aurora,' i mumbled

'Aurora what's bothering you?' she asked

'Nothing' i replied

'You nearly stomped multiple hole thorough the ship when walking down here and now you are swinging so hard that i think you are going to flip over,' Stella stated

I remanded silent and stopped swinging. She moved around the room pacing things up.

'She took m mothers necklace,' i sighed

'Oh Mis-Aurora I'm sorry,' Stella came over to me.

'Its fine i will just have to get it back,' i sighed again.

'That's not right, if she wanted she should have asked nicely,' said Stella

'Queen Angela doesn't ask for things she just gets them,' i reminded her

I felt the ship bump to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The four Kings and Queens stood at the dock. They were very elegantly dressed. I felt so plain my dark green dress. Angela and Olivia of course were covered in jewellery and rich fabric.

'Queen Angela this is my sisters Queen Lucy and Queen Susan and my brother King Edmund,' said the High King.

'It i a pleasure,' she smiled

'This is my daughter Olivia and my step daughter Aurora,' her smile was making me sick. I smiled politely at my name. Queen Susan stepped forward.

'You must be tired from your journey i will show you to your rooms,' she offered

'Thank you,' said Angela

I saw Stella struggling with my luggage. I ran over to her picking up a box.

'No i have got this,' she huffed

'No you haven't please let me help i don't want to be stuck near her any longer,' i sighed.

'Of course.'

'Thank you' i whispered

'One of the Kings is coming over here,' whispered Stella

'Dark brown or light brown hair?' i asked

'Dark,' Stella replied

'King Edmund,'

'You need any help?' he asked

'No thank you,' I said 'We are ok, thank you anyway.'

He walked off, turning around to look at us again and nearly running into a crate. We held in our giggles until he was out of site. We started walking up towards the castle.

'He was looking at you,' said Stella

'He was talking to me,' i rolled my eyes

'I know but in the way that-.'

'I have been here 30 seconds Stella and you are already trying to hook me p with the first guy you saw,' I laughed

'He wasn't the first guy i saw,' Stella argued

'Ooohh so you were looking at High King Peter then,' i laughed

Stella blushed. 'Wasn't.'

'Were to,' i laughed.

Queen Lucy appeared through a door.

'Do you want me to show you to your room? She asked

'That would be very kind thank you,' i said

'You did run off when we tried the first time,' she laughed

'Sorry Stella was having some trouble with the luggage,' i explained

'That's o i was going to help you but i Aurora beat me to it,' she said to Stella

'Thank you your majesty,' Stella bowed

'Please both of you call me Lucy no Queen,' she smiled

'Thank you Lucy,' I smiled

'Ok to your rooms,' she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Being the guests in a huge castle was so confusing but everyone was willing to point you in the right direction. I often had to ask a faun or dryad how to get to the library or the dining hall or even out into the palace gardens. Angela o the other hand refused to talk to the fauns because they had hooves and the dryads because they were to wild. I tried to explain that they just thought themselves free that's why they don't wear the clothes we do. As usual she told me t stop being stupid the Kings and Queens ruled the animals they should be able to make them wear the right clothes. I gave up and tried to find the library. Along the way which was a lot longer then i remembered it was last time, i ran into Edmund.

'Hello,' i smiled.

'What are you doing here?' he asked

'By the sound of your voice I am nowhere near where i want to be,' i sighed

'Where do you want to go?' asked Edmund

'I was trying to find the library but now i don't really want to go there,' i laughed.

'That's easy you just go down those stairs across the courtyard and up the stairs on the left then take the first right then the second left,' he said seriously.

I laughed 'ok very funny.'

'You want to go for a ride? It's easier to remember the woods,' he asked

'I don't know,' i hesitated

'There's not corridors and stairs' he promised

'Then I will have to go,' i laughed

'Ok follow me my lady,' he offered me his arm.

I took it 'Aurora just call me Aurora,' i said

'Like whys, call me Edmund.'

'Are you sure we are going the right way?' i asked

'Positive,' he replied

'Isn't the stables that way,' i pointed out

'Yes,'

'Then why are we going this way?' I asked

'There is always more than one way to get somewhere in this castle,' he smiled

'Great,' i muttered

'It gets easier with time,' he laughed

'Yeah how long,' i joked

'About a year or two,' he said


End file.
